


2:49 Isn't Too Early For Cuddles

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Hartley groaned, feeling just a little frustrated. A sleepwalking Trickster was quite the hazardous Trickster. He remembered how Axel told him about his last three apartments burning down by no fault of his own. He was starting to wonder if he accidentally destroyed them by his sleepwalking.





	

Hartley woke up in a cold sweat. He sat upright in his bed, trembling.

His eyes ran across the room, trying to figure out where in the world he was. Rats came running from the corners of the room and came up next to him. They bumped their heads against his hands, and Hartley finally managed to remember where he was. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was in his apartment, and he had just been struck with another nightmare. Slowly, his head turned towards his alarm clock. He wanted to cringe, but he just had to accept that he had just woke up 2:49 in the morning. The numbers on his clock mocked him with 2:49, and he about knocked it to the ground out of spite.

He laid back and pet his rats to calm himself. For a while, he just laid there and breathed in and out. He felt his heart slow back down to its normal beat. But even after he calmed down, he knew that he would not get back to sleep tonight.

While wondering if he should get up or just rest in bed, he heard a floorboard outside his bedroom door creak.

He sat up, mind racing about what could be outside his room.

_*Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*_

Hartley scowled. Axel! And his damn squeaky bedroom shoes!

Hartley wanted to groan. While he suffered from insomnia and nightmares whenever he was stressed, Axel suffered from sleepwalking whenever he was stressed out.

The young Trickster would often wander around his apartment for hours until he fell down on the couch. This time, it seemed, Axel ended up wandering down the hall, and entering his room.

Hartley watched as the sleepwalker strolled right in, wearing Looney Tunes boxers and a plain blue t-shirt.

Then he watched him as he paced around his room. _*Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*_

Hartley groaned, feeling just a little frustrated. A sleepwalking Trickster was quite the hazardous Trickster. He remembered how Axel told him about his last three apartments burning down by no fault of his own. He was starting to wonder if he accidentally destroyed them by his sleepwalking.

He jumped three feet in the air when Axel suddenly started talking. "No, dad, I get the prize outta the cereal box," he said, sounding like a whiny child. "No, dad, it's miiiiiinnnneee...!"

“Good grief,” Hartley threw his head back on his pillow. “You’re going to give me a heart attack or a migraine.” He heard some of his rats running around on the floor, staying clear of Axel’s feet lest they be squished under them.

Hartley sat up just a bit as he continued to watch him. Another ten minutes went by before Axel made his way towards Hartley's bed and collapsed on top of it.

Axel floundered for a moment, trying to make himself comfortable. Hartley squeaked as his long limbs poked and brushed up against him, but he let Axel settle down. He assisted in wrapping the covers around both of them, and he squeaked again when Axel pulled him into a hug. 

Hartley blinked. Their faces were so close now. In fact, Axel must have been clinging to him at this point. Maybe he did it for warmth: two warm bodies pressed up against each other did make the cold night much more comfortable. And Hartley couldn’t complain too much, as long as Axel didn’t start snoring right in his ear.

Another hour passed by, and Hartley felt his eyes growing heavy. Unusual, he noted. He never really got back to sleep after his nightmares plagued him. But as he gave a good yawn, he couldn’t care less about how he was getting to sleep. Hartley sighed and buried his face into Axel’s chest.


End file.
